


Drops of Divinity

by splode1



Series: PMD: Moonlight Illusion [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gender Identity, Other, Pokemon Evolution, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splode1/pseuds/splode1
Summary: A young Brionne contemplates the recent past as well as her newfound identity.





	Drops of Divinity

            A young Brionne arranges various seeds, orbs and gummies that are sitting on a low desk. A nearby candlelight flickers as an ocean breeze flows through the open window. From the window, one can catch a glimpse of Nocturne Town and the vast sea beyond. The Brionne pauses for a moment, taking in the night scene before her. She returns to packing the two small sacks with the arranged items. The packs are labelled “Alsia” for herself, and “Darwin” for her significant other.

            Alsia blows out the candlelight, and moves the packs near the door on the other side of the room.  She takes a deep breath and exhales, needing a moment to gather her thoughts. The past few months had been a cycle of absolutely unbelievable events. Alsia was once a human… a human boy, in fact.  Then, after an unknown period of time (she could not seem to recall what had happened no matter how hard she tried,) she washed up along the shore of the Alolan Isles, not as a human, but as a Popplio. This was when she met Darwin, a curious Rowlet who was on his way to a nearby expedition site. After helping Darwin complete his first mystery dungeon (with many bruises to prove for it,) the two of them decided to join the Expedition Legion in Nocturne Town, and were given a proper place to stay. Over the better half of a month, the two made their way through a number of treacherous dungeons and Alsia found herself growing very close to Darwin.

            She recalled the night when the two of them came across the Luminous Cove. They bathed in the moonlight, which was unusually bright in the pool of the cove. Then they evolved. Alsia looked down at her reflection of the pool, which was no longer that of a childish-looking Popplio. She looked beautiful, breathtaking even. And Darwin… was handsome, albeit a bit dorky, but Alsia didn’t mind this at all. They embraced each other, his feathers draped gently over her skin… She didn’t expect things could get any better from there.

            Alsia’s new feminine form seemed to suit her very well, and Darwin agreed. In fact, she felt that it was perfect. There was something about acquiring this new form that felt very personal to her, as if it was more righteous and correct than anything she had ever felt before. It was then that she decided to change name to “Alsia,” and that others would refer to her as “she” and “her.”

            Yet she yearned for something deeper in her newfound identification. Her biological components still remained as they were, and she doubted that these things could ever be changed in such a primitive world. Darwin noticed this, and after a month of planning and searching, he successfully traced a route to the mythical Wish Island, where it was rumored that a sleeping Jirachi could be found. It would only be a matter of time before they found the rumored Jirachi and Alsia’s wish was granted.

            Alsia gazed across the bedroom, her eyes resting on a large mirror hanging on the wall. Her own unfamiliar pink eyes stared back at her. She held the skirt around her waist. Somehow, this simple act felt immensely pensive. Though she knew (even when she was a human) that the wish of a Jirachi would always be granted, this still felt highly unexpected. She felt perfect, both about herself and about being with Darwin. But perhaps the perfect nature of it all was what startled her. She wasn’t used to feeling this good. She wasn’t used to being exactly what she wanted to be.

            And what about the last few months? Spontaneously turning into a Popplio, changing her gender, and falling in love with a Dartrix? What the hell was happening to her? As a human, she never would have imagined herself in this situation, and to feel so good about it.

            Then came the fear. What if everything that happened over the past few months was just a dream? Is there someone out there watching right now, laughing at her? She’s in an intimate relationship with a bird. Isn’t there some kind of universal law against that? Is there someone who is looking at her right now, absolutely disgusted with what they’re seeing?

_What’s wrong with feeling perfect?_ she thought to herself. _What’s wrong with figuring out what you want to become, and chasing after that?_

            She had never wanted to transition when she was a human. She thought she had been a typical human with typical human desires; no kissing birds or anything of the sort. What had changed? Was there something wrong with her? She felt like this was what she was always meant to be… Yet she felt that this isn’t what a human is supposed to be. She’s no longer human. She couldn’t help contemplating this further. Was she insane? Was there something about herself that she should be afraid of?

            Alsia was at the mercy of the many questions swirling around her mind. Tears began rolling down her face, and her soft sniffling turned into a full bawl. She collapsed to the ground and covered her face in her arms. A few minutes passed where she lay crying and moaning, never more confused about her place in the world. Eventually the fear subsided, and she slowly got up on her front flippers, facing the moonlight pouring through the window. Her tears dazzled as they fell from her cheeks and onto the floor. She was aware that this, too, was a scene of perfection, as if the universe had aligned itself so that even her most tragic moments felt like scenes of pure beauty. Every tear she shed would become a drop of divinity, with a beauty only rivalled by the sirens of the vast blue sea.

            Alsia wiped away her tears and moved onto the bed that she and Darwin shared. He would soon come back with the Expedition List for tomorrow, and find her lying on the bed, tail laid out in front of her. Then they would become one entity, bonded together both physically and conceptually. They would lie there, gazing into each other’s eyes, perfect and complete. They were a solution. They were a virtue. They were perfection. And they hoped that nothing would ever change this.


End file.
